Revenge of the Dead
by Screwball6580
Summary: SEQUEL TO KNIGHT OF FEAR... The Demon Him has been erased from existence but at the cost of four people's lives. Now a new enemy named Kaiser Thornheart threatens to take revenge on the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys for killing him...All in the name of his Master Akuma
1. Kaiser

so good news and bad news. Good news is I deleted days of Shadow and rewrote it here's the first chapter. Bad news my grandfather passed away today. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter

* * *

 **Kaiser**

 _Future Peak year 0420 A.D._

 _'Let me ask you something child, when does a demon run'_

The firstborn child just stood in front of me not knowing the answer

 _'Demons run when a good man goes to war._ _Night will fall and drown the sun,_ _When a good man goes to war._ _Friendship dies and true love lies,_ _Night will fall and the dark will rise,_ _When a good man goes to war._ _Demons run, but count the cost._ _The battle's won but the child is lost.'_

 _"You seek to know what's in store for your future, is that correct?"_ I ask the child as he simply nods his head

 _Very well_

I hold out my hand towards the boy as a orb displays multiple images of Future events _  
_

 _"I foresee a strong Demon full of pure Hatred & Rage defeated by a Halfling Warrior's Faith & Courage."_ I say as I show an image of the boy fighting a demon

 _"But a word of Caution, be careful who you meet, or else your fate will become unholy"_ _  
_

"What does that mean?" Asked the child

I get up and walk towards him until he falls to the floor _  
_

 _"It means you are destined to kill the demon the humans call Him, but I have also foreseen that your death comes by the hands of your family's sin"_ I say sending the kid out of the building

"Did you really have to be so serious?"

Turning in fear I see the man who gave me my powers, The God of Time

 _"G-God of Time, what are you doing here"_

"Just checking in, making sure your not using your power for personal gain" The God of Time said leaving the building

 **Kaiser's POV** **  
**

"Hey kid"

Turning I see a man wearing a red shirt, a black overcoat, black pants, red boots, and a mask that covered his upper face

"Yeah"

"Listen, you must trust no-one and alway remember who you are, this advice can save your life, Remember...Who...You...Are"

For some reason the last four words echoed through my head.

 _Present Day_

 _Remember Who You Are_

For the many months that I have been observing my enemies those words have been echoing in my head everyday since my Master saved my life, I knew who I was, I was Kaiser the General of Akuma's army. Looking down from the roof I see my seven targets leaving the school,

 _The first target._ Momoko Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom the leader of the PowerPuff Girls Z, a cheerful slightly ditzy and a girly type. She loves sweets and action figures, Blossom is a lot smarter, and is usually more mature unlike her counterpart Brick. He weapon of choice is a pink yoyo.

 _The Second._ Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles is the younger member of the PowerPuff Girls Z, she's often childish, she is also the ditziest member of the group, who at times seems to be a bit clueless and still doesn't completely understand her powers. She is, and in my opinion, way to friendly and nice, but has had a bit of a temper when she is provoked, and has a dislike of crying to get what she wants, and has a love for animals and is never seen without her purple octopus doll. Her weapon of choice is a long bubble staff

 _The Third._ Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup is the Tomboy of the group, she has a very strong dislike for anything girly and is very quick to anger, she the most athletic girl in all of New Townsville and is admired by the majority of female students, she excells in every single sport the school has. Her weapon of choice is a large green and yellow hammer

 _The Fourth._ Shiro Saito/Hard Brick, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys Z and the counterpart of Blossom whom he is currently dating, but when not with her he causes trouble, mostly pranks on the citizens, in battle always seems to protect Blossom and his younger brothers from harm even at the cost of his body. His weapon of choice is a black and red Chakram

 _The Fifth._ Minato Saito/Explosive Boomer is the sensitive member of the group and is the counterpart of Bubbles whom he is currently dating, in battle he tries the hardest taking quite a beating and still walking away from it, when not in battle or school he normally just enjoys staring at the evening sunset. His weapon of choice is a thick blue metal bat

 _The Sixth._ Katsuro Saito/Strong Butch he is as mischievous as his oldest brother only more perverted with his counterpart Buttercup, but in battle he is levelheaded and focused. His weapon of choice is a pair of dark green spiked gauntlets

 _And the Final Target._ Asuna Saito the little sister of the RowdyRuff Boys Z, she lives with her brothers inside a laboratory, everyday after school she goes to to the New Townsville Cemetery and visits the same grave.

" **Seven targets to kill to avenge for my death"** _  
_

 _"Kaiser come back Ren Atmos has escaped"_

 **"Who the Fuck is Ren"** I say soon receiving a jolt of electricity dropping to my knees

 _"Now!"_

Standing up a red and black swirling portal opens, walking through I'm meet with the sight of a 15 year old boy with black wings.

"Let me through, I'm getting out of here" the child said

 **"Sorry but my Master has ordered your return"** I say drawing my dagger(elbow to hand length and is slightly curve)

"That purple wearing freak killed the entire Tengu race I'm not going back" the boy said as purple lightning sparked from his hands

The Tengu child extends his hands and blasts me with lightning which throws me back

"Just let me go, don't make me kill you"

 **"Try me"** I say standing up

The boy blasts me with lightning again, only this time I blocked it with my hand as my body began to glow faintly, when the Tengu ceases his onslaught of purple lightning my body stops glowing and I start sparking dark blue lightning from my body

"H-how di...what did you do?" Asked the Tengu child

 **"Your Innate Ability is called Lightning, mine is called Absorb, I absorbed your Innate Ability"**

DIE!

bolts of high power lighting arced from his hands but hand no effect on me. Stopping his lightning he stands and show his razor claw before charging, meeting his challenge I charge at him dagger raised. I stand behind the boy with a blood dripping dagger and a pair of black wings in the other. Sheathing my dagger I grab the boys ankle and drag him back to 30ft tall black Obsidian Castle, once inside I begin to absorb the wing before painfully growing a larger and thicker pair out of my back. Stopping at the entrance of my master's laboratory I throw the boys body in front of Kreature the grey imp working to save my Master. Heading to my chambers I slam into my bed and listen to the sounds of my prisoner as I fall asleep

 _Remember Who You Are_

* * *

First chapter of the rewrite I think it came out beautifully

So leave a review and tell me what you thinkabout the chapter and don't be afraid to shoot me a PM if you have any questions

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	2. Virus

**Sorry this is coming so late I was still getting over my grandfather's passing. But it's something I must accept. I miss him so much. T_T**

* * *

 **Virus**

 _Past_

I jolt up from my bed hearing the sound of screams, running to the front door I see my mother with a hand piercing her stomach by a black demon

"Mother!" I yell soon regretting it as the demons see me

"Kaiser?..run get out of here no..." Mother says as her head is bashed in by the demon

Running to my room my heart begins to beat rapidly as I feel myself get faster, once inside I immediately jump out the window, as I land on the ground my heart stops beating and I see I landed 10ft from the house. Seeing the demons at the window I began to run shortly running into another one, this one dressed in red and black clothing(Blade Clothing) with a blue sword across his back. I immediately back away from him as I hear the yells of the demons behind me, covering myself in a desperate attempt to save myself I soon hear the sound of screams. Opening my eyes I see the sword wielding demon with a severed arm in his hand

"Why do you care Seref, why do you protect this human"

 _"It is my job to maintain the balance of our worlds"_

"But why attack us, it's just a weak human"

 _"If you three were human I wouldn't bat an eye, however the women you killed was my queen and you tried to kill the Demon Demi-God"_ the sword wielding demon said dropping the arm

 _"Kaiser...don't worry I won't let them lay a finger on you"_ the demon said looking over his shoulder

 _"Now Burn...Abaddon"_

A dark blue flame comes from his hand as it quickly takes shape, the flames disperse revealing a bright fiery red Axe, and it radiated tremendous heat

 _Present_

I wake up hearing the sounds of footsteps seeing a green demon standing over me, bringing his hand down I roll out of bed avoid the attack standing up I see the portion of bed the demon hit was melting. He was going to kill me with acid, that's something I could use. Grabbing my dagger of the table I jump over the bed and stand his bicep and hold down the other arm with my free hand

 **"Nice power, I think I'll take it along with your life"** I say placing a hand on his chest

My body glows immensely as the demons body begins to lose all signs of life. Once my body ceases its glowing I remove my dagger and throw the body out the window. Leaving my room I head to Kreature's lab to report to Master Akuma

 **"Master Akuma, as ordered I have been observing my enemies daily habits"** I say kneeling before my Master

 _"And what have you learned"_

 **"Well for the most part there daily pattern is all over the place, but the three PowerPuff Girls go to a sweet shop every Friday after school. Saturday's the RowdyRuff Boys and Buttercup go skating at the skate park, everyday after school at 3pm the ex member of the RowdyRuff Boys Asuna Saito visits the grave of Shadow, Hope, Fear and Malice."** I say standing up

 _"What's your plan?"_ Master Akuma said

 **"Im going to Kill them one by one"**

 _"Start with the powerless one, kill Asuna Saito" Master Akuma says with a smile on his face_

 **"As you wish master"** I say raising my hand and opening a portal

"Kaiser come back with a healthy heart this time, preferably under 30 years of age" Kreature says manning the masters life support

 **"As you wish Kreature"** I say about to step in the portal

"Kaiser look out"

Turning around I see a large creature lunging at me. Drawingmy revolver I shoot the wild creature in its heart, it died instantly but not before biting my left shoulder. Rolling the beast off me i notice it's shirt and pants were shredded

 **"Blitzkrieg Abbot, this Mongrel that bit me, what the Hell is this thing doing here"** I say staring angrily at the purple and black clothed adult while my shoulder bleed

"I'm sorry Kaiser I thought I knocked him, but I hope you can accept this as an apology" Blitz says tossing me a large sniper rifle

"His name was Brutus Xaldin he was one of the master's children his Innate Ability was Mutation, and that gun belong to a mercenary who tried to kill my target, however I killed him and took both his rifle and sword"

 **"Thanks, what kind of sword?"** I say as my new rifle turns to a black mist

"4 and a half foot double edge long-sword metal so strong cut my old sword in half, plus this one has a neat little feature" Blitz says un-sheathing the new blade

"ECSTASY!"

Blitz's sword begins to emit a blinding blueish white light soon I feel metal touching my neck as the light stops

 **"Impressive, however next time you might not want to step so loudly, hey Blitz look down"**

Blitz looks down to see my dagger centimeters away from his dingdong

"Well played general, very well played"

Immediately my blood begins to boil as I fall to my knees in pain, my clothes began to rip as my body began to grow soon followed by a surge of electricity

 _"He's infected Quickly throw him put off the castle, before he turns"_ Master Akuma says as two demons drag me put of the castle

 **No-one's POV**

The Transformation was brutal, his body grew double his size, his clothes were ripped to shreds, black hair began to grow all over his body, his teeth turned to large fangs as his mouth shortly became a muzzle. Kaiser had been infected by the virus that was Brutus Xaldin innate ability. Kaiser had become the Wolf-man. After losing control he had slaughtered the two demons guards at the entrance and 1/4 of the creatures in the living dead forest

"Well Well Well, it looks like someone has been infected with a extinct virus"

A man wearing a red shirt with a black overcoat, black pants, red boots and fingerless gloves and a mask that covered his upper face

* * *

Another day another chapter completed, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank Mystical Raven for helping me with the name of the child of Akuma

So tell me what you think about the chapter and don't be afraid to shoot me a PM if you have any questions

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There in Making Sense**


	3. God of Time

**God of Time**

 **?.?.?.? POV**

"Well Well Well, looks like someone has been infected with a extinct virus" I say the beast lunges at me

Snapping my fingers the beast freezes in mid-jump

"Let's fix that shall we, lets see this virus hasn't been seen since the end middle ages, so a few centuries give or take" I say as several green rings form on my left arm

Pointing my arm at the Wolf-man a green spell seal appears in front of my hand, slowly turning my hand counter-clockwise the hair on the beast molts off revealing a boy no older 16, once I sense the virus gone the rings and spell seal vanish as I snap my fingers dropping the unconscious boy

"Umbris!"

Behind me a black portal appears and out steps my Vassal, wearing black shoes, and a black and white vertical striped suit carrying two sword shaped like question marks on his back

"Yes my lord?"

"Carry that body I must have a word with an old friend" I say walking towards the castle

Stopping at the entrance I extend my hand and turn it clockwise aging the door til it roots, taking out a small device I gently attach it to the door at activate it as it counts down from 5...4...3...2..OM

The entrance splinters open as my Vassal and myself walk in, I see multiple demons charging at me with a multitude of weapons, seeing brought a smile to my face

"Oh that is precious, they think they can stop me" I say snapping my fingers creating green energy wave that turns the demons and their weapons to dust

Making a left I enter the castles laboratory and see several dozen demons, the Imp Kreature, the son of Akuma Blitzkrieg, and Master Akuma who was looking a little worse for wear

"Wow it's even better than I remember" I say announcing my presents  
 _  
"What bring you here to my humble abode...God of Time?"_ Akuma said with a sneer

"My Job, maintaining the timelines, oh and do take better care of your toys." I say showing Kaiser as Umbris sets him down

 _"Why are you really here Time God?"_ Ask Akuma

"I'm here on Business, I have seen your fate."

 _"Tell me what you have seen...Now"_ Ordered Akuma

"Bossing me around are you? You are well aware that I could end your life with just a snap of my fingers, unfortunately that would destroy the Timeline" I say as the castle shakes from my anger

 _"Who are you really, you say your a God but I meet you before the gods came into existence and you had no control over your powers, plus your always covering your face with that mask"_ Akuma says causing the water in his tube to boil

"Temper, Temper, Temper, you know if you keep going down this path you'll end up like your father, then again the Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but apparently this one got ran over by a Fucking Lawnmower" I say getting laugh from everyone in the room

Besides Umbris and myself, everyone's laughter was cut short as the were being electrocuted by dark red Lightning

 _"Forgive my rudeness, I wish to know my fate, please"_

"That's Better" I say calming down

Turning back time I repair the damage I did to the castle

"You will recover from this little ordeal, stronger and better than ever." I say bring a smile on Akuma's face

"However...in One Years time" I say holding up one finger "you will be gravely wounded by one's who wield the three Legendary Weapons..."

Akuma begins to laugh preventing me from continuing

 _"That is utterly impossible, first off the Sword of Desolation is seal inside the Forge of Mercury, second the last owner of the Axe of Hell was Seref and he is imprisoned within the Astral Plane, And Lastly your weapon, the Spear of Time went missing Eons ago"_

"You may be wounded by these weapons but your death will come at the hands of someone you have killed" I say smiling knowing Akuma's reaction

 _"Your kidding me right?, do you have any idea how many people I've killed?, hundreds? Thousands? Millions? I've lost count, you have to be more specific that that"_ Akuma says as Icreate a portal

"Sorry no spoilers Akuma" I say as Umbris steps through

Out of nowhere lightning strikes my feet causing me to trip into the portal

"Shit"

 **Akuma's POV**

"I don't mean to impose Master, but was it a good idea to do that?" Asked Kreature

 _"Of course, he won't do anything to me because he said it's not my time, my dead would damage the Timeline"_

"Hey you three help me get him to the medical wing" Blitz says trying to carry Kaiser out of the room with the help of three demons

 _'Someone I killed will return to life to kill me, but who, it could be anyone of millions, it could even be 'Those' two meddlesome children'_ I rub my chin trying to figure it out

* * *

Chapter Three took a while because not only did I temporarily got locked out of my account, but my original copy of the chapter was deleted, sorry. So Umbris has returned from Knight of Fear, also one of my many OC's along with a new-ish Oc the God of Time, and who is the one who will kill Akuma, take a guess in the reviews

So don't forget to leave a review tell me what you think about the chapter and if you have Any questions just go ahead and shoot me a PM

and Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	4. Kill Asuna Saito

**Kill Asuna Saito**

 **Kaiser's Pov**

Waking up I find myself in the medical wing surrounded by the medical staff, which was compromised of what was left of the Succubus race, each of them had a metal collar around their necks preventing them from stealing the life energy of there patient's, and I think they got off on being controlled because each and every one of them had bodily fluids flowing down their legs on a daily basis. Getting up to leave my bare arm is grabbed by one of the Succubi

"Sorry love, you can't leave yet, we need to run some tests"

Without hesitation I slam my fist into her stomach causing to give a face that looked like she just had a orgasm, and from the looks of things I think she did because she fell to the floor with a smile on her face. Pushing the fact that I just gave a Succubus an orgasm I immediately go to my room to get a black shirt and a shin length jacket, finding my tattered cloths on my bed I see all my weapons in the mess of clothing. Heavily equipping myself I head downstairs to begin my mission

 **No-one's Pov**

 _3pm New Townsville Cemetery_

Asuna Saito approach the cemetery grounds with 4 bouquets of flowers as she stepped in front of a grave with a statue of Fear on top, as she places the flowers she notices a lone black rose.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Asuna turns to see a teenager wearing black and red clothing, his face was hidden behind the shadow of his hood

"Did you know them?" Asked Asuna

"Everybody knows them, they saved the world, like the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys" the boy said standing next to her

"I miss them"

"Is that so" the teenager says putting on a black mask

Asuna heard the sound of a hammer being pulled back, turning she is met with the barrel of a revolver

 **"Then you can join them"** he says pulling the trigger

Asuna falls to the floor bleeding from the gunshot wound in her head

* * *

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Sweet Holy Shit on a Shingle. What the Hell just happened. Damn you Kaiser how dare you, you will burn in Hell for your crimes.

Sorry the chapter is a little short but I felt it was the right thing to do. I hope you enjoyed it

So tell me what you think about the chapter and leave a review, any questions about the chapter just shoot me a PM and I will answer them(no spoilers)

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	5. A Promise Bound by Love

**A Promise Bound By Love**

 **No-one's Pov**

Kaiser looked at the girl in front of him in shock, she was indeed on the ground bleeding, but the wound was a slight graze, which angered him. Placing his boot on her chest he aims his gun at the girls head

 **"I won't miss a second time"** Kaiser says shooting the remaining bullets

Kaiser looked down in surprise to see the bullets all hit the ground a foot from Asuna's head

 **Kaiser's Pov**

 **"That's...That's Impossible! I never miss"** I say feeling a tap on my shoulder

Turning I am meet with a rather large fist that throws me back, righting myself I land on my feet as I slide back

 **"Not many people can knock me back in one blow, and who pray tell are you?"** I ask looking up

A figure of dark of shadow stood front of the girl with and arm in front of her

 ** _"You will not touch her"_**

 **"So you still live Agramon?"** I say placing my gun into my jacket holster

 ** _"Never call me that, that's the name for the son of a killer. I'm the son of a God_ "** Agramon said venom in his voice

 **"Oh you still renounce your father, well then let's get this over with"** I say drawing my dagger **"by orders of my master, that girl must die"** I say pointing my blade at the girl

 ** _"Not in your life"_** Agramon says forming a large blade made from shadow

Agramon charges swinging sword horizontally causing me to flip backwards to evade the blade, it was then that I noticed Asuna talking into her phone, grabbing a small throwing knife I throw it piercing the cellular device and ending her call

 **"Well it looks like reinforcements are approaching, well thats not good"** I say rubbing the back of my head **"I can't kill her if she's constantly being protected, _(sigh)_ what a pain."** I say sheathing my dagger

Raising my hand a large red spell seal forms as a portal opens

 **"Consider yourself lucky, Girl"** I say as I step through the portal

 **Asuna's Pov**

I look at the figure in front of me in disbelief

"F-Fear? Is that you?" I ask as the shadow figure turns

 ** _"Hello Asuna, it good to see you again"_** Fear says looking at me

"How..How are you..."

"Sis!"

Turning I see my brothers along with the PowerPuff Girls

 ** _"Hello my friends, it's great to see you guys"_** Fear says to everyone

"But how are you...we saw you die" Blossom says in disbelief

 ** _"I'm here to protect your sister"_**

"But how are you here, your body was turned to stone" Brick said

 ** _"Because I made a promise, and a Demon must always keep his word"_**

"What promise?" Asked Butch

 ** _"I promised that I would always protect her"_** Fear says as he begins to evaporate

 ** _"I can't leave the graveyard, so please protect her"_** he says as the last of him disappears back into his stone body

"Thank you Fear" I say leaving the graveyard

* * *

Oh how romantic not even death can break a promise of love. And a return of a beloved Oc Fear ZenDragon, The Son Of Him

So tell me what you think about the chapter by leaving a review and if you have Any questions just go ahead and shoot me a PM

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	6. A Shocking Punishment

**A Shocking Punishment**

 **Brick's Pov**

After Fear's disappearance I immediately rush to my Sister to examine her would

"Your you ok Sis?" I asked

"I'm-I'm fine Brick honestly, it's just a graze" Asuna says wiping the blood from her forehead

"How did this happen? Who did this?" Asked Blossom

"I don't know, his face was covered by a black mask"

My eyes as well as everyone's grew to the size of dinner plates

"Did you say he wore a black mask?" Asked Boomer

"Asuna, the Black Mask, did it have blue markings on it" I asked grabbing my sister's shoulders

"It did have blue markings"

"My god...I can't believe Kaiser tried to kill you Asuna" Bubble's says covering her mouth

"But for some reason he couldn't" Asuna says very confused

 **Kaiser's Pov**

Stepping onto the grounds of the Living Dead Forest I'm immediately surrounded by a pack of wolf's made entirely of wood

 **"Great, first I don't kill the girl, and now I get to kill TimberWolfs"** I say lazily not bothering to move

The entire pack charged at me figuring I couldn't handle a group attack, exhaling I discharge massive loads of dark blue bolts of lightning turning the wolf's to nothing but sticks, logs, and twigs. Waking into the castle I head to where my master was, Kreature's Lab, slowly entering I'm greeted by my master

 _"Kaiser? your hands lack the color of blood, care to explain?"_ Asked Master Akuma

 **"She was protected"** I say dropping to all fours by the masters dark red Lightning

 _"You said she would be alone during her daily graveyard trip"_

 **"She...was...pro...protected...by...Agramon"** I say through the pain

Master Akuma's lightning stopped as I collapsed to the floor

 _"That's impossible he's dead!"_

 **"His body was turned to stone, not his power, he gave the girl time to call for reinforcements I had no option but to fallback"** I say trying to stand

 _"Remove your jacket and shirt Kaiser"_ ordered Master Akuma

Immediately my wrists are bound by the masters dark red Lightning as I'm lifted off the ground

 _"Kaiser I really hate failure, now let this be a reminder on how much I hate failure"_ Master Akuma says as my back was lashed by a razor tipped whip

Hours and tons of pain filled screams fill the castle, soon enough the lashing stops and my Master drops me on the ground as my wounds begin to smoke as they soon heal

" _Have you learned your lesson Kaiser?"_ Asked Master Akuma as I put on my shirt and jacket

 **"I have Master, it-it won't happen again"** I say slowly standing up

Walking towards the exit I run into Blitzkrieg pushing a blue humanoid that was about twice his size, walking past them I place a hand on the blue titan as my body glows, still feeling the lingering pain I slowly make my way up to my chambers and I immediately open to cell door to confront my prisoner, the light blue transparent spirit had thick metal shackles around both his hands and legs as well as one around his neck and each one was chained to the wall

"So to what do I own this visit from the great General Asshole" he says soon receiving a swift thunder charged fist across his face

 **"Tell me? Why couldn't I kill her?"** I asked

"Hahaha...your going to have to be more specific than that"

 **"The girl...the Sister of the RowdyRuff Boys, Asuna Saito"** I say causing him to jump at me

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER KAISER!" He says stopping an inch from my face (because of the chains)

 **"Oh that struck a nerve"** I say placing a finger on his forehead

"I mean it Kaiser, stay away from her"

It was obvious that he wasn't going to answer my question so I left sealing the door behind me

 **"Useless child"** I say under my breath as I go to bed

* * *

Really short. Really sport for the wait

Hope you enjoyed it


	7. Smarter than the Average Man

**Smarter than the Average Man**

 **No-one's Pov**

Another attack on the city from one of Mojo's robots left a good portion of it destroyed and on fire luckily no one was severely injured however there were several buildings still on fire. Most of them were evacuated and put out, but there was one left and the worst one of all with fire's so hot no-one could get through let alone put out in time to save anyone. As the authorities began to fear for the worst something rushes past them and into the burning building, soon a blur rushes in and out of the building leaving behind the inhabitants of the building. Moments pass and the blur didn't exit the burning structure, however a large portion of the building's wall caved inwards revealing a man dressed in black clothing holding a woman in his arms, jumping down the man earns gasps and screams as he land safely in front of a paramedic laying the woman down he reaches to his back he gently lowers the child next to her mother

 _"They inhaled a lot of smoke, take care of them"_ the man says keeping his face hidden

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to stand up and turn around" a officer of the law said aiming his gun at the mysterious man

 _"I'm sorry Officer"_ the man says grabbing a small metallic orb from his belt _"but I can't do that"_ he says dropping the orb which produced massive amounts of black smoke, as the smoke clears the officer saw that the man had vanished.

 _Several Months Ago_

 **Kaiser's Pov**

Waking up I walk in to the cell and us my prison as a punching bag for my morning work out. Putting my clothes on I head to my master in Kreature's Lab

 _"Hello Kaiser, I hope you realize that because of your failure the girl will be harder to kill now"_ Master Akuma says with venom in his voice and lightning sparking

 **"Don't worry Master, I have a plan"**

 _"And that would be?"_ Asked Akuma

From my a black mist comes and takes the shape of a weapon. The mist dissipates to reveal the Sniper Rifle Blitzkrieg gave me

 **"They can't save her if they're in the morgue"** I say cocking the weapon

After hearing my plan my Master Akuma begins to laugh, that laugh however was short lived as Blitz slams right into the masters healing tank. Rushing to Blitz I make sure the masters tank wasn't damage

 **"Blitz what happened?"** I ask

"It was the gay, it was Umbris Thornheart, stop him he's going to free everything"

 _"Kaiser get to the prison cells and stop him before he frees the others"_ Master Akuma says sparking lightning

Running through the castle corridors I make my way into the deepest part of the Obsidian Castle, the prison cells where the master keeps his creations, his own children. Once there I see that Umbris had managed to free two others, one had dark black and purple armor forming out of shadow, and the other had a white suit with a black bolt of lightning on his chest.

"Gemini, Velocity, help free the others as planned" Umbris says as I pull the hammer back on my gun

All three of them turn to look at me

 **"Get back in your cells boys"** I say drawing my dagger

"Huh...I don't know you, I was expecting the man I manhandled, he was kinda cute" Umbris says licking his lips

Immediately I drop my gun and remove my mask I throw up the contents of my stomach before putting it back on and grabbing my gun off the floor

 **"Ok moving on...get the fuck back in your cells"** I say aiming at the queer

"Velocity, Gemini, kill him"

The white suited boy starts sparking white lightning all across his body

 **"Don't even..."**

Before I had a chance to finish I was thrown right into a wall in less than the blink of an eye

 **"Ok...That hurt"** I say stepping forward

I don't know if I was losing my mind or I had a concussion but I was seeing double, blinking a few times I realize that the boy was double, the boy in black armor duplicated himself, I was outnumbered which was bad considering Umbris was trying to pick the lock on another cell. The clones began to relentlessly beat the absolute shit out of me, however my luck changed as the fast one picked me up, grabbing his arm my body begins glow which confused the pair

 **" thanks for the pick-me-up, now it's my turn"** I say discharging dark blue bolts of lightning all over my body

Zooming around the pair I rush straight for Umbris and lifting him by his neck to his surprise

"Im-Impossible I cal-calculated every v-variable, you should have been killed by them" he says through gasps

 **"You said it yourself you don't know me or my absorbing innate ability"** I say using my innate ability to absorb his

Immediately my mind was filled with incredible knowledge, scenarios, variables, parameters, this boy was a genius. With a swift thunder charged fist he was knocked out

 **"So who's next?"** I say with a devilish grin upon my face

"Fuck this shit, sorry Velocity but we're out of here" the armored boy named Gemini said merging back into one before running for his life

Velocity rushed me, as I predicted using my speed I evade and plung my dagger into his back. Grabbing both Umbris and Velocity I use my speed to place them into separate cryogenic chambers before rushing out the castle I intercepte multiple Gemini clones

 **"Your choice, come willingly or with a blade in your back like the other"** I say waving my blade

"We're not going to be apart of that God Damn Demons experiment" Gemini says in Unison before merging into one again

"If gets us we will die and he will become too powerful"

 **"And why would that be bad, the master doesn't have long to live"**

"Because myself along with Ren Atmos, Abel Frost, Adam Smith, and Umbris Thornheart, hold the Power of Six" explained Gemini

 **"All the more reason to save my master"** I say as lightning charges from my body

"Im not going to fight you I already know I'm out-unmatched but I'm not going to give up either, this isn't even the real me" Gemini says as he begins to melt

As he melt he lifts his hand above his head flipping me off as the last of him forms a puddle. All I could was smile, this kid had spunk I like that in a opponent

 **"Alright kid, challenge accepted"** I say racing forward

* * *

Alright another chapter complete which makes me happy

So tell me what you think about the chapter and if you have Any questions just go ahead and shoot me a PM

Please leave a review

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	8. Begin the Experiment

**Begin the Experiment**

 **Kaiser's Pov**

Zooming through the vast Living Dead Forest I try to find the armored boy unfortunately I just keep running into his damn clones, using the IQ innate ability I begin to figure out where he is

 _Ok so far I've ran into 20 or so of his clones each of them where running in a straight line and with the combination of his heavy looking armor and the soft dirt in this forest they should be leaving footprint that will lead me straight to him_

As I begin following the footprints I begin to notice broken branches and bark

 _So he left a clone behind to make more while he tried to escape me by going from tree to tree, pretty clever_

Stopping I race through the forest following the trail of damaged trees, it wasn't long before I was right behind him. Jumping I grab his ankle and drag him out of the tree

 **"It's been fun boy"** I say as the boy hits me with a small but thick tree branch

The piece of wood not only splinters but cracks my mask in half the look on the boys face was replaced with one of horror

"I-I know you, your..." without hesitation I grab his ankle and swing him into multiple tree's until he passes out from the pain

"I loved that mask" I say dragging the boy while also absorbing his innate ability

Walking into the lab I'm met with alarms, the Master's condition was becoming critical

"Kaiser about time you got here, the crystal has lost its power and now the master has hours left to live" Kreature says pulling levers and flipping switches trying to keep Master Akuma alive

"Then what are you waiting for, we need to start the experiment.."

 _NO! I NEED ALL SIX IN ORDER FOR IT TO WORK_

With a determined look on my face I begin to produce a dozen of clones.

"You guys go find the last child and bring him here fast" I say sending them away

 _In the Prison cells_

Each prisoner were chained to the was to prevent them from messing with their files

"Ok so we're looking for a child born on June 6th at 6am or pm" explained one of the clones

Each of the 12 clones began reading files trying to find the child with no luck, an hour of searching and they had nothing to show for it, unlike the main body they didn't have the other abilities he had

"I got one! Alexander Wesley born June 6th at 6pm in the year 1995, his innate ability is Instant Regen" clone 5 said open the cell

"1995, then how come he looks 16?" Asked clone 7

"Because in this dimension the inhabitants are unaffected by time" clone 11 said helping clone 5

 _Kreature's Laboratory_

Helping Kreature I'm called from the entrance by my clones

"Kaiser we got him"

"It's about time we don't have much time help Kreature" I say absorbing the boys ability and placing him in the last cryogenic chamber

Using my speed I plug in the cables from my Master's tube into the Cryo tubes

"Cables connected"

"Great, beginning genetic reconstruction" Kreature says pulling large lever causing the Master's tank to boil and spark yellow bolts of lightning earning screams of pain

"Kaiser take the controls and maintain the Master's vitals"

As I do what Kreature tells me to do the cables begin change color Rens turned black, Abel was blue, Umbris was red, Velocity changed to a white color, Gemini was a purple, and Alexander had a green color, as the all were pumped into the Master's tank causing his vitals to skyrocket, pressing the right combination of buttons and switches the tank is filled with the right chemicals to keep his vitals stable. The procedure was going according to plan, until now. The power cell was draining fast

"Kaiser send one of you clones to get another power cell"

"There's no time he'll die before they get back" I say realizing how to get more power "switch with me" I say to a clone who takes my place

Running over to Kreature my hand begin to spark lightning

"He just needs power, Right?" I ask

"Yes the body has been reconstructed we just need to reanimate it"

Thrusting my arms forward I unload every ounce of electricity I had into the machine

"Kaiser are you crazy, the power cell could rebound and kill you" Kreature says worry in his voice

"Just reanimate the Master, if I die then so be it" I say as the power cell began to overload

 **No-one's Pov**

Kreature immediately pressed the big red button and energy was poured unto the tank illuminating the Master Akuma's body, unfortunately the front of the tank shattered as the Power cell exploded discharging two bolts of electricity the first struck Kaiser's forehead causing him to spasm and the second hit the X shaped scar on his chest which blew him back colliding with the wall and falling unconscious as his heart began to beat only slightly

"Kaiser!" Kreature yelled as he rush to him

As Kreature reaches Kaiser something steps out of the tank it was 10 feet tall and had the shape of man. Each part of his body was forged to replicate a part of his children his hands became the razor talons of Ren Atmos, the legs of Abel Frost, the arms of Alexander Wesley, the mind of Umbris Thornheart, the body of Adam Smith( _Velocity_ ), and the physique of Horace Von Blackheart( _Gemini_ ). His eye were the strangest of all his features, both different colors that kept changing and never matching.

 _"The experiment was a success"_ the demons voice echoed with a combination of all 6 of his children's voices

"Ma-Master Akuma how do you feel?" Asked Kreature

 _Powerful_

Before anyone could blink Akuma was at Kreature's feet holding him up by his neck and tightening his grip

"But...M...Master" Kreature says trying to pull Akuma's hand away

 _"Nothing personal Kreature but I only needed you in case my life was at risk, and now because of you I'm invincible, not only do I possess six Power's of Six but I still have Xaphan's power"_ Akuma says placing his thumb on Kreature's chin

"Master...Pl...Pleas.."

Kreature's body goes limp with audible snap of his neck

 _"Goodbye Kreature"_ Akuma says seeing Kaiser on the floor

 _"How unfortunate"_ Akuma says leaving the lab

* * *

The Evil Master Akuma has been successfully resurrected with new untold powers, he is absolutely the 2nd most Evil monster alive, killing Kreature absolutely Evil.

So tell me what you think about the chapter and if you have Any questions just go ahead and shoot me a PM

Please leave a review

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	9. Unfamiliar Memories

**Unfamiliar Memories**

 **No-one's Pov**

 _"How unfortunate"_ Akuma says leaving the lab

Moment's later and one of Master Akuma's servants enters the lab. A humanoid creature with a black monkey tail

 _"I'm sorry Kreature, unfortunately your fate was sealed the moment you signed his contract"_

He then steps over to the unconscious Kaiser and puts him over his back as he carries him straight into the Medical Wing before promptly leaving

 _'One day both of us will be free from his control'_

 **Kaiser's Pov**

The Nightmares that plagued my mind as I slept almost drove me insane however it was never this bad

 _( (Dream) )_

Crawling on the grounds of the Living Dead Forest I slowly begin to grow cold as my blood pools on the ground, I stop as my hand lands on a foot, looking up I see a demon with a hole in his chest looking down on me

 _"Well it appears that a weary warrior has stumbled into my realm"_ the demon says soon coughing up blood that immediately disappeared

 _"Tell you what, I'll save you from the judgement of Reaper if you make a deal with me, in exchange from saving you you will do everything within your power to heal me. This deal also comes with the Revenge of the ones who tried to kill you"_

"I... I was...killed?" I ask remembering the faces of seven people...the faces of the ones who killed me

 _"The question you should be asking is, do I die on the ground like a dog? Or, do I accept the deal and get revenge"_ the Demon say laying a contract and pen on the ground

Without hesitation I grab the pen and sign the contract, immediately my chest wound burns as it heals leaving behind a **X** -Shaped scar. As I stand I hear a echoing voice

 _Remember Who You Are Kaiser_

 _( (Reality) )_

Bolting up from my bed I find in the medical wing again, looking down my shirt was toast with a large hole in it, I begin to stand up with a massive headache. Reaching to my head I feel multiple layers of bandages around it. Not even a full two steps and I fall to my knees in writhing agony as my head begins to beat like a heavy metal drummer

 _Kaiser?..run Get out of here no..._

 _Not in your life little brother_

 _Kaiser...don't worry I won't let them lay a finger on you_

Lightning arcs from my body as I get up and race out of the castle and go deep into the forest

 _Remember_

 _I promise_

 _Remember Who You Are_

"Shut up, get out of my head" I yell as I grab the sides of my head

 _Promise_

 _Remember_

 _Demons run_

 _Burn...Abbadon_

"SHUT IT get out" I yell screaming up as my hands begin to burn

 _Demon's End_

 _My Love_

 _Demon of Evil_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I scream slamming my fist into the nearest tree

The voices in my head stop as I begin to calm down looking up I see my hand engulfed in white flames, that however was only considerably small compared to the fact over half of the forest was completely destroyed _(_ _ **A/N:**_ _think of the scene from the animated Hercules when Hades gets mad and torches the woods he's in)_

"Master Kaiser"

Looking to my right I see a demon holding a black shirt

"The Master has ordered me to bring this to you" he says using a levitation ability to hand the shirt to me

Without missing a beat my hand goes right through the demons chest as I use my innate ability. Using the speed innate ability I race to my room grabbing a plain white mask, it was then that I notice a box with a ribbon and a name tag on it

 _To: Kaiser_

 _From: The God of Time_

Opening it I see a black and purple mask that was designed to cover the lower half of the face and a note

 _Kaiser this mask isn't for you, so don't even think about wearing it, this is for your Familiar, trust me they'll need it_

 _-God of Time_

Putting the boxed mask down I put on the white one on and open a portal to New Townsville

 **No-one's Pov**

A black and red portal opens up soon drawing a crowd from the passerbys, however they immediately gasp seeing Kaiser step out, as everyone runs Kaiser's hand is engulfed by a blue flame turning he blasts everyone with the flame which freezes them in place _(Freezing Flame. A fire so cold it burns)_. Most of the victims were completely frozen, however some of them had their heads or arms untouched, with a smile on his face Kaiser pulls out his dagger and pierces the closest frozen person causing a multitude of cracks to form before shattering. From the distance the sound of siren can be heard fast approaching

 _"So it begins"_ Kaiser says drawing his revolver from his jacket holster

The majority of the New Townsville PD was present blocking off all roads and paths, even some of them took to the roofs armed with snipers

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS! NOW!" An officer said aim his gun as well as the others at Kaiser

 _"Please dont kid yourselves, you wouldn't dare shoot me, you'd risk killing the frozen hostages I have"_ Kaiser says pulling the hammer back

 _"I however..."_ he says aiming his gun _"have got nothing to lose"_ Kaiser says pulling the trigger and shattering another hostage

Without hesitation the officer's on the ground and on the roofs immediately opened fire on Kaiser until they ran out of bullets. All of them look forward in disbelief as the all the fired bullets stopped a foot from his body, the bullets all had a violet energy surrounding them

 _"So many bullets, they're all such wonderful gifts, but I didn't get you lot anything"_ he said dramatically as the bullets start to turn _"guess I have no choice but to return them"_ Kaiser says snapping his fingers

All the bullets return to there point of origin killing not only the hostages but the police as well.

 **Kaiser's Pov**

Using my newfound power of levitation I lift the police squad cars and start flinging them into different buildings, my efforts soon bore fruit because destroying the city brought forth my real targets, The RowdyRuff Boys, and The PowerPuff Girls

 _"Well well well...took You lot long enough."_ I say smiling underneath my mask

None of them moved, it was quite surprising, but that's when I realized that Butch was missing. Hearing a whistle I turn and m immediately struck by Butch's Spiked Gauntlet, which took off a chuck of my mask _(left eye area)_ looking straight at him I saw a resolve, such a strong will. I'm going to enjoy breaking it as well a the others

* * *

Another day another chapter completed, I am really happy with how this story is turning out so far, ok let's level for a second here. So after this chapter there will be more PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys in it, I do apologize for not putting them in more til now, I'm sorry I'm so so Sorry. I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me

Screwball: _For shame on you mister (whip crack)_

Oww Screwball please forgive me

Screwball: _I will when they do (whip crack)_

Please forgive me and leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter

Screwball: _don't forget to leave a review...and I mean you too **PowerPuff Girls Z Fan 24,** same goes to you too **Ash141** , and **Mystical Raven**_

Deviln: **Oh** _ **and a little spoiler one of the heroes will die, but you'll never know who haha haha**_

Deviln! How could you

Deviln: _**hahaha because I'm evil, DEVILN OUT BITCHS!**_

Do not listen to him, he is a asshole, do not believe anything that comes out of his lying Cockhole

So I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and as myself and Screwball have said don't forget to leave a review, and just shoot me a private message if you have Any questions

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	10. I'm Already Dead

**I'm Already Dead**

 **Kaiser's Pov**

With lightning arcing I lift Butch by his arm and slam him into the ground all within an instant, as the Ruffs and Puffs gasp I take that moment to make 5 copies of myself using Gemini's _Duplication_

 _"Kill them, and show no mercy"_

 _"Mercy?"_ Asked a clone

 _"What's that?"_ laughed one of the clones

 _"Sorry to say this Kaiser but we don't know the meaning of the word"_

All of them charge and attack each member of the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys. Lifting Butch up via levitation I begin to use him as a heavy duty punching bag, and I didn't hold anything anything. It didn't take long for him to stop struggling as he was starting to lose consciousness, but then again I can't blame him, he had bruises all over his body, at least two broken ribs, as well as blood coming from his mouth and his broken nose but the best part was that he had a eye so swollen I don't think he could see out of it

 _"Well Butch you were a great punching bag"_ I say scraping my dagger on the ground as I pick it up

 _"But all good things must come to an end"_ I say pulling my arm back

My blade stops mere inches from his neck as I sense the disappearance of one of my clones turning I see Buttercup in the air bringing the full momentum of her hammer upon me, crossing my arms I begin to brace for the impact, such force behind the girls swing forced me to take a knee as the road beneath me cracked. Immediately I swing my arms forward hoping to slash her, unfortunately that didn't work because the hammer then struck my chin sending me flying

 **Butch's Pov**

Seeing the fight with my good eye reminded me why I feel in love with my enemy, she was absolutely hot when she fought, she was also strong and brave so that's a bonus. After I see her knock Kaiser flat on his ass I'm dropped to the ground as she runs to me

"Are you okay Butch" my girl asked with worry however I wasn't looking at her I was looking a little bit passed her neck

She then begins to say my name in annoyance before slapping me

"Such a perv, even in a fight" she says placing a hand on her hip

"B...but yo...you know you l...love it" I say

Buttercup leans forwards and begins to whisper in my ear

 _"If we survive I promise you Nurse Buttercup will visit you"_ she whispers walking towards Kaiser

God Damn I love her, she really knows how to make me hard in all the right places

 **Kaiser's Pov**

That was unexpected, her fighting style was different than I remembered. The moment when swinging her hammer was fluid, it was different and familiar at the same time. As I look up the fluid movements begin to look familiar, it was the technique of Asuna Saito

 _"Well well well"_ I say getting up using _Levitation_

 _"It's quite surprising that your using the same style as the fallen RowdyRuff girl, definitely took me by surprise"_ I say as my feet touch the ground

With lightning arcing around my body I begin to use Velocity's _Godspeed_ , that is until I feel the presence of all of my clones vanish. Without out warning Blossom's weapon wraps around me multiple times before tightening. Her strength has increased as well, this group has certainly improved, but only slightly. Using _Levitation_ I slowly move my dagger towards me

 _"Well, you lot have been preparing for my return"_ I say placing a hand on the string

With a devilish grin upon my face I pull the string hard as my dagger zooms straight into my hand, with Blossom in motion she slams into my chest. The look on her face was pure bliss as she bleeds with my dagger in her stomach

 _"But your still no match for me"_ I say slowly sliding my blade out

"BLOSSOM!" Brick yell throwing his Chakram

His Chakram pierced my chest cutting the strings in the process, it wasn't long after my restraints were severed before my head was hit with a metal bat that immediately set off an explosion which sent me flying into a building. Such force, my mask began to form small cracks, looking up I see Boomer flying straight at me, drawing my gun I use _Godspeed_ and zoom myself behind him and fire off a few rounds in his back.

 _"First Blossom, now Boomer, Who's Next?"_ I say pulling the hammer back on my gun

Brick and Butch charge at me with intent to kill, closing my eyes time slows down as I activate _IQ_

 _Brick blinded with rage will be the first to strike, because not only did I use Butch as a punching bag, but because I also put three bullets into his brother's back, the course of action is simple evade his weapon and his physical attack_

 _Butch will be easy, the beating I have him had gravely shortened his speed and strength, course of action is a two step solution_

Opening my eye's time seems to return to normal and as predicted Brick threw his weapon before rearing his fist back, tilting my head left the Chakram whizzed right past me, as Brick got closer I turn to the right to evade then quickly spin left plunging my blade deep into Butch's shoulder, aiming my gun I pull the trigger shoot dropping Butch to the ground, immediately I hear the screams of Buttercup fast approaching kicking off the boy I flip over Buttercup with my gun aimed at her head.

 **No-one's Pov**

As Kaiser takes down hero after hero, Bubble's mind starts to pound as a memory that was reprised long ago began to surface

 _Memory_

 ** _"Give me an ax, I want to enjoy this little ones greatest fear come true"_** Him said as the other one shrank and morphed into a two-handed ax(Crescent claw shaped blades)

As I hear metal footsteps, he disappears in a red puff of smoke as Fear enters the room shortly followed by the RowdyRuff Boys and my friends, Fear was the first to spot me as he came towards me to remove the chains, Him appears behind him slashing through his armor. As Fear fell to the floor Him lifted his Ax and repeatedly struck Fear in the back killing him

 _'PLEASE STOP'_ I try to say tears in my eyes

 ** _"One down, six to go, now who's next"_** Him says pulling his blood covered Ax out of Fears back

With a blur of white Hope appears in front of Him with her weapon plunged deep into his chest

 ** _"Do you feel better feeling that you 'would' kill me. Now it your turn to..."_**

Him was shot in the back of the head by a heavy-breathing Fear

 **"You will not...harm her, as long...as I can still...breath I will protect...her with my life"** Fear said as Him fell to his knees

Hope removed her weapon and raised it it strike again, then Him spun around slashing Hope and Fear leaving them wide-eyed. As he stood his head began to regenerate. When he tapped his Ax on the ground, Hope 's and Fear's bodies fall in pieces. As Him laughs my friends and the RowdyRuff Boys rush in to attack but are blown away by a simple swing of his Ax. Him separate himself in to five, each a different color signifying which one of my friends he was going to kill, with tears in my eyes I tried and tried to beg him to stop but to no avail, I was forced to watch as one by one my friends were slaughtered right before my eyes.

 _End Memory_

Without hesitation Bubbles charges Kaiser before piercing his back with her bubble staff with a look of unforgiving rage on her face

"Never again" Bubbles say pulling the staff out

As Kaiser turns he is meet with a fist that knocks him to the ground, bubbles still feeling the pain from the memory began to repeatedly stab Kaiser until he stops moving, standing up Bubbles looks at Kaiser in anger

"I will never know that pain again"

In the minds of the others they all recall the warning Malice gave them

 _Memory_

"Is there anything you can do?" Blossom said holding Bubbles close

 **"No there isn't, I can't erase someone's memory like my brother can, the best I can do is help repress it, but it will return worse "** Malice says as he examines the collar bruise around Buttercups neck

"Please Malice" Buttercup asked

 **"Fine but if she remembers it will stay and she will never be the same**." Malice says creating a black wisp of smoke

Malice grabs Bubbles head and tilts it back as he drops the wisp into her mouth and sets her down as she slowly falls asleep

 _End Memory_

All of the conscious hero's came to the same answer Rolling Bubbles remembered the Tournament Illusion. However there attention was then drawn to a loud blood curdling scream everyone looked at Bubbles as dark blue bolts of lightning were coursing through her body. As the lightning stopped her body fell to the ground revealing a still living Kaiser

 _"She was a fool to think she killed me, you can't kill me, I'm Already Dead"_ Kaiser says kicking the unconscious Bubbles

* * *

Oh my gawd. Four down, Blossom, Boomer, Butch, and Bubble's have been taken out of the fight. And if this continues Blossom may perish from bloodloss, Kaiser you truly are Evil incarnate your soul shall forever burn in the depths of Hell

Screwball: _So evil he makes Deviln seem like a saint_

Deviln: **_I know, even I'm not that cold-blooded_**

Oh don't worry there is so much more where this came from. So I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think and if you have Any questions just go ahead and shoot me a Private message and I will gladly answer them

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	11. Kill Me

**Kill Me**

 **Kaiser's Pov**

Bubbles was a foolish girl to think she could kill me, once I delivered a massive kick to her unconscious body Buttercup immediately charged at, only this time I was ready, I used _Godspeed_ to drop kick her away from her weapon, Brick did try to attack me from behind, but that was stopped by a combination of Ren's _Lightning_ and Velocity's _Godspeed_. Brick had resolve much more then his unconscious brothers, I was almost tempted to spare him, "Almost". Walking towards Buttercup I grab the hammers grip promptly dragging it, she was currently trying to get up on her feet, it was actually quite adorable to watch, with a smile on my face I grab the grip with both hands and lift it above me

 _"It was fun my dear, but now you will pay for your sins"_ I say slamming the Hammer on her legs getting both a scream of pure anguish and pain, a small pool of blood.

Letting go of the hammer I walk up to her body, she was holding back the tears of pain, it was a beautiful sight to say the least, placing my foot on her bicep I grab her wrist, my ears are filled with pleas

 _"Oh Hush Hush my dear, it'll be over soon, deep breathes now"_ I say rapidly pulling upwards

Buttercup's screams could've been heard on the other side of town, it was nice to hear but it was getting old fast stepping off her I raise my booted foot I begin to hippie stomp the little bitch until the screaming stops. Silence sweet sweet silence it was starting to feel really good, I give it about 30 minutes before they all die from blood loss, but I didn't care if they lived or not,

"Hey Bastard!"

Turning I'm met with a spiked green fist

 _"How are you still standing"_ I say feeling a part of my mask missing

"I'm a lot tougher than I look"

Looking up I see not Butch but rather Brick wearing Butch's Spiked Gauntlets

 _"Looks like it's one on one now"_ I say getting up

 _"Tell you what, since your the last one left, I'll show some restraint"_ I say removing my jacket and use _Levitation_ to retrieve my dagger

 _"I will only fight you with my dagger, no power, no guns, skill against skill alone"_ I say placing one arm behind my back and take a fighting stance

Brick, was skilled with his Chakram, and had some skill in hand to hand combat, but against me he was as useless as a paper mache firecracker. All Brick could really do was block as I held restraint, which was getting pretty boring, deciding to stop holding back I start pick up the pace cutting and slicing him in his face and arms

 _"Well, while this has been fun, I'm going to put an end to it"_ I say using _Levitation_ to cross his hands above him

I then plunge my blade into his arms and pin him into a wall

 _"I have been waiting for this day for a long time I.."_ I say as I hear a helicopter flying above

Looking up I see it's a news chopper, smiling I unfold my wings

" _And I think others should see this as well"_ I say flying up to the chopper

Once at the chopper I earn screams of fear from the occupants

 _"Give me the camera or you die"_

As expected they gave up the camera with no struggle, so I rewarded them...with quick deaths. On the ground I use _Levitation_ to have the camera show the people the truth

 _"Citizens of New Townsville, as many of you know this city is protected by the RowdyRuff Boys and The PowerPuff Girls, but they are nothing but weak humans"_ I say showing the people the state of the pathetic hero's

 _"But what you don't know it that you know these hero's"_ I say lifting all 6 of the into the camera's view

 _"Ladies first. The PowerPuff Girls are three average high school girls"_ I say Levitating there belts off forcing their true form to show

 _"I give you Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara, these three girls are your beloved PowerPuff Girls and now for the Boys"_ I say removing there power belts

 _"Shiro Saito, Minato Saito, Katsuro Saito are the RowdyRuff Boys, and a few years ago they didn't even exist, these boys are the result of an experiment to create beings to defeat the PowerPuff Girls"_ I say laughing

 _"You all call them hero's but they are just as bad as the monkey, for they are suffering today because they committed a crime, their crime is the death of ME, and they will pay with there life's, oh yes there will be blood"_ I say smashing the camera

Picking up my jacket I promptly put it on before walking to Brick

 _"Any last words murderer?"_ I ask pulling my blade out of his arms

Brick's eyes widen before yelling

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Turning I see a girl with one of my guns as she pulls the trigger, quickly using _Godspeed_ I evade the bullet and zoom right in front of her.

"Kaiser stay away from her" Brick said

 _"Do you wish for death girl?"_ I ask taking the gun from her

"Spare them"

 _"And why should I do that? What could you offer that is greater then them"_ I say turning away from her

"I...I have nothing" she said in sadness

 _"I thought so"_ I sayaiming my gun

"Kill me"

My eyes grow wide hearing that, looking towards her the look in her eyes showed her that she was absolutely serious

 _"Your life for theirs?"_ I say beginning to think

"Yes. please Kaiser spare them, kill me instead"

"No Sis get away from him" Brick says receiving a gunshot wound in his leg

 _"Asuna Saito, are you willing to give up your life for the life's of these murderers"_

"Yes I am if you spare them" Asuna says

 _"Very well, your life for theirs"_ I say aiming my gun at her forehead

As I place my finger on the trigger my hand begins to shake, even with all my strength for some reason I couldn't pull the trigger. Lowering my gun and exhaling I look at her

 _"I can't, I'm unable to kill you"_ I say soon hearing sirens

Immediately I bind Asuna's arms in lightning and open a portal to Akuma's Castle

 _"Consider yourself lucky red, you all will because of her"_ I say pushing her through

"Kaiser Thornheart I swear to God I will kill you" Brick said trying to save his sister

 _"I'll look forward to that day Red"_ I say stepping into the portal

 **Brick's Pov**

Kaiser not only tortured us but he took my sister, DAMN IT, why wasn't I stronger non of this would have happened if I could just protect the the ones that I love, it wasn't long before the paramedics arrived and took us the hospital, everyone of us was a top priority because of the injuries we sustained, once I enter the operating room they put something over my mouth and told to count to ten.

1

2

3

...4

...5...

I awoke to the feeling of pain returning to my body, leaning forward I see both my arms in casts both supported by slings around my neck

"Ah good your awake, how are you feeling young man?" Ask a doctor

"I don't care, how's my Brothers? And Momoko?" I asked

"Don't worry, they are ok, your Brother Katsuro was the worst, but he is perfectly fine"

"And Momoko?" I ask with worry in my voice

"She's stable but her wound was pretty deep we'll need to keep her here until she heals" the doctor says as I try to get put of the bed

"Whoa, easy there son, your in no condition to walk on that leg" the doctor says referring to my bandaged leg

"I'm going to see Momoko, you can either help me or get out of my way" I say causing the doctor to leave and return with a wheelchair

The doctor rolled my out of the room and down the hall right into Momoko's room. There she was lying on her side with bandages wrapped around her stomach, the doctor rolls me up to the side of her bed, seeing she was still fighting brought a warm smile on my face

"H-Hey Blossy" I say getting a smile on her face

"I...Hate that name" Momoko says softly

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop smiling" I say pulling my arm from its sling and placing it in her hand

"I'm sorry Momoko, this is my fault I...should have been stronger" I say tears starting to form

"It...wasn't...your...fault Brick, were...all...still...alive...aren't...we?" Momoko ask through the pain

"Yes...yes we are" I say smiling

It was times like this that I was glad I fell in love with her, but that doesn't change the fact that Kaiser tried to kill her, and I wasnt strong enough to protect the only woman I ever loved,

Asuna please please be okay

 **Momoko's Pov**

Waking up I immediately feel pain coming from my stomach, it didn't take long for nurse _(Helllloooo Nurse. Animaniacs)(couldn't help myself)_ to walk in

"Oh Deary your awake, don't worry your parents are on their way" the nurse said

"Whe-where..am I?" I ask through the pain

"New Townsville General Hospital, don't worry the other's are ok, but you may have to stay awhile." The nurse says before leaving

Then my day got a whole lot better, with his left leg bandaged and both arms in a cast and sling, Shiro comes in with a wheelchair being pushed by a doctor, immediately Shiro starts to smile which make me smile, he may be rough around the edges but he was so sweet he would give you a toothache

"H-Hey Blossy" Shiro say getting a smile on my face

"I...Hate that name" I say softly still smiling

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop smiling" Shiro say pulling his arm from its sling and placing it in my hand

"I'm sorry Momoko, this is my fault I...should have been stronger" he says tears starting to form

"It...wasn't...your...fault Brick, were...all...still...alive...aren't...we?" I asked Shiro through the pain

"Yes...yes we are" he says smiling

Seeing him smile was a beautiful sight to see, I honestly don't know what I would've done if he didn't make it, Brick I'm so glad I met you, I so glad that you fell for me, Brick I love you

* * *

Such ruthlessness, talk about overkill, Kaiser you have taken someone precious to the RowdyRuff Boys, there will be no mercy for you

So tell me what you think about the chapter by leaving a review

Any questions just go ahead and shoot me a private message and I will gladly answer them

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	12. Thing's We Have Lost

**Thing's We Have Lost**

 **No-one's Pov**

As Shiro comforted Momoko and vise versa, in another room of the hospital Kaoru Matsubara wakes up seeing her mother and father talking to one of the medical staff

"Is There anything you can do?" Asked Mr. Matsubara

"I'm sorry sir but you don't understand, there is nothing on this earth that can help her, look at her X-Rays" the doctor say flipping a switch showing the parents the X-Rays

"First your daughter's arm was pulled from its socket and twisted backwards, that arm will be severely damaged any heavy lifting is out of the question, second the bones in both her legs are shattered, she'll be lucky to even walk again, and lastly she's had major trauma to the head resulting in several cracks in her skull and a severe concussion. Even with all these injuries it's a miracle she's even alive" the doctor says

" _(Sigh)_ look I know don't want to hear this Mr. Matsubara, but what ever sport she was ever good at...she'll never play again" the doctor says leaving the room

Kaoru having heard everything sat up as tears formed in her eyes, besides being a hero, sports was one of the only things she was good at. But after the fight and now hearing that her days as sports player was over was to much for her to take

A few room down the hall from Kaoru's hospital room sat Miyako Gotokuji staring off in the distance, her eyes unfocused and fogged, in the room was Miyako's Grandmother and a doctor explaining her condition

"What?" Asked Kiyoko Gotokuji

"Your granddaughter was hit with massive amounts of electricity enough to leave 2nd and 3rd degree burns all over her body. That's the good news because in time those will heal, but the bad news is her mental state, we did a brain scan...and...most of her repository systems have shut down." The doctor say waving a light in Miyako's eyes with no reaction beside a slow blink

"Regrettably there is nothing we can do to cure her of her Vegetative state, she'll more than likely will be like this for the rest of her life" I doctor says doing his best to comfort Kiyoko but to no avail

 **Minato's Pov**

slowly regaining consciousness I look around to see that I was in a hospital getting up I immediately feel pain coming from both my shoulders. Managing to sit up at least. Looking at myself I see bloody bandages wrapped around my body. I can't believe this, we're supposed to be the good guys and yet we lost, my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening up, in walks my brother Katsuro

"Katsuro..how are you feeling?" I ask as he takes a seat next to me

"I feel like shot, and I guarantee you do too" Katsuro says with a serious tone

"Minato...tell me do you have your power belt?" Asked Katsuro which made my eye's grow wide

Looking around the room I notice that my belt was nowhere to be found

"The others?" I ask looking at Katsuro

"They don't have them either" Katsuro says lowering his head

"He's taken so much from us, our strength taken and turned to weakness, he took Kaoru's legs, Shiro's arms, Miyako's mind, our belts and worst of all he took our sister from us" Katsuro said on the verge of tears

"He took Asuna!"

"I'm afraid so, Shiro told me what happened after he left Momoko's room" Katsuro says sounding like he gave up

But I know the feeling we've all lost so much, and to make matters worse not only do the citizen's know who we are, but so does our enemies. Since Momoko's, Miyako's, and Kaoru's Parents/Guardians were here the police had no problem keeping criminals out...for now

* * *

Well isn't this a sad portion of the Fanfiction T_T. I just feel so bad for all of them. Kaiser I hope you suffer for what you have done.

So while I have your attention we would like you to please try one of my other Fanfictions

 _ **Golden Eye Mcree**_

 _ **The Lost Captain of the Shadow Pirate's**_

 _ **Power Rangers LightForce**_

thank you

So tell me what you think about the chapter and please leave a review, and don't be afraid to shoot me a Private message if you have Any questions just go ahead and I will gladly answer them

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	13. The Familiar's Contract

**The Familiar's Contract**

 **Kaiser's Pov**

Stepping through the portal I see the girl trying to run from me, extending my hand in her direction, her ankles were then surrounded by a violet energy, causing her to trip. Lifting her up with _Levitation_ I look at her in her red and blue eye's

 _"don't bother trying to run from me, you'll be stopped before you have time to even breathe"_ I say gently placing her down

 _"Now we had a deal, your brothers and friends will be spared, however my master must believe that they are dead"_ I say holding the blood stained power belts of the Ruffs and Puffs

 _"However.."_ I say grabbing her broken power belt _"..I'm going to need this"_ I say ripping it off her body

"Hey, you don't need that" Asuna says trying to take it back

Immediately I grab her neck keeping her away from the belts

 _"You don't get it do you, my mission was to kill The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys, and even without your power you are still a RowdyRuff, your life belongs to me now and since I can't kill you, you will become my Familiar, but in order to do that my master must believe that you and the others are dead"_ I say letting her go before drawing my dagger

Without hesitation I flip the dagger in my hand before promptly handing it to the girl _(holding the blade not the handle/grip)_

"Wh-what's that for?" She asked looking at the blade

 _"I need your blood on your belt"_ I say as she grabs the blade

"Why don't you cover it in your blood" she says trying to stab me

Her attempt was very obvious even a blind would see it happen, however she wasn't as fast as me because I was holding the blade as she struggled to push it forward

 _"And what was your plan after you kill me, wander through the living dead forest till you die, or face my master and be tortured until you die, either way you can never leave this place with out me, I'm the only one who can travel between earth and here"_ I say moving the blade away from my body

Moving closer to her I bring my mouth to her ear

 _"And I hope you know that if you try that again, I'll bring your brother's here and blow their brains out right in front of you...One...At...A...Time"_ I say into her ear causing her to drop to her knees

Handing her the power belt she slices her wrist and covers the belt, once I decided that it was enough I grabbed her wrist. My hand is then engulfed by a soft black energy which sealed her wound leaving no trace. Taking the belt I send it along with the others into my pocket dimension _(it's were Kaiser keeps the weapons he takes)_. Picking her up _(bridal style)_ I unfold my wings and fly up to my chambers window, once there I let her in before stepping in myself

"Where are we?" Asuna asked looking around

 _"My chambers it's the safest place in the Castle"_ I say grabbing my dagger out of her hands

 _"Stay perfectly still"_ I say slashing my dagger

Immediately her clothes fall off torn to shreds, causing her to cover herself.

"Why the Hell did you do that?" Yelled the girl

 _"Because we need to mask your scent from Master Akuma, if he finds you not only will he kill you but he'll also kill me"_ I say burning the clothing

Heading towards my mask drawer I pull out a large box filled with nothing but bandages, walking to the Girl I tell her to put her arms up as I promptly wrap the bandages around her breasts

"And your doing this why?" Asked Asuna

 _"So my master can believe that you are male"_ I say finishing the wrapping

Heading to my wardrobe I pull out a shirt, jacket, jeans, and boots, and hand them to her

 _"Put these on and then we'll begin the fun stuff"_

"Hey what's that?" She says pointing towards a locked chest at the bottom of the wardrobe

 _"That's the belongings I had when the master found me"_ I say closing the wardrobe door

Turning to face her, I see her looking...stunning...ignoring the _strange_ thought I notice she still looked female, how was i going to pass her off as my Familiar... _(Lightbulb)_

My thoughts immediately go to the box the God of Time left me. Taking out the mask, I immediately put it on her and to my surprise she began to change, her hair shortened and turned bright green, she gained some decent muscle, and her eyes turned to a bright blue

 _"Well then problem solved"_ I say smiling

Grabbing my dagger I slice open my wrist, and began to use my blood to paint the appropriate marks on her right hand and wrist before doing the same on my hand and wrist. After the preparations were completed I used _Instant Regen_ to heal the wound

 _"Now, here are the rules you must follow, as my Familiar you are to follow my orders to the letter, never stay in the same room with Master Akuma for to long, and under no circumstances you are to leave this room without me with you, Failure to follow any of my rules and the deal will be nul and viod, meaning I will go back to earth and kill them without hesitation, understood?"_ I say looking at her as she takes the mask off reverting back to normal

Asuna nods completely understanding her predicament

 _"Then say it"_ I say with a more serious tone in my voice

"I, Asuna Saito agree to your terms and conditions, from here on I am your Familiar" she says as I grab hold of her right hand

 _"Welcome to my house"_

Both of our hands start to burn as the blood markings glow brightly, her screams fill the room, luckily for us the masters chambers was far enough that he couldn't hear her, she falls to the floor on her hands and knees as we let go, the burning in our hands stopped, but her pain had just started, she immediately tries to pull off the jacket as she feels the same burning pain underneath the clothing. With the jacket off she pulls up her right sleeve to reveal a Black Rose in the shape of a heart

"What...What is this?" She asked placing a hand over it

 _"That...is the Mark of the Familiar, it's basically a Magical Brand letting others know, you belong to Me"_ I say helping her up

"And what about you?" She asked still feeling the pain

Pulling down my shirt collar I show her my master's Mark

 _"His conditions were simple I stay his Familiar until I can kill my Murderers, and since I can't kill you...well you get the point"_ I say opening a fiery red portal

"Where are we going?" She asked looking at the portal

 _"Your going to need a weapon if your going to be around me, and what better place to get it then The Forge"_

* * *

Wow ok, had a little break before writing this. And I have to say I love it, and I hope you do too.

And a little f.y.i. the marks of Kaiser and Akuma can be found at deviantart. com by Discord6580

So tell me what you think about the chapter and please leave a review, if you have Any questions just go ahead don't be afraid to shoot me a Private message and I will gladly answer them

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	14. The Forge and the Broken

**The Forge and the Broken**

 **Asuna's Pov**

Stepping through the portal I see the sky is a dark fiery red and several winged creatures flew above, in front of us there was a large metallic building

 **"Where are we?"** I ask as I start to feel warm

 _"This is the Forge, this is where we get your weapon"_ Kaiser says walking towards the entrance

Kaiser knocks on the door and steps back as it swings open reveal a shirtless muscular metallic demon

"Can I help you?" The demon said with a voice that sounded familiar

 _"Mercury, I need a weapon for my Familiar"_ Kaiser says as the metal demon let's us in

Once inside I look around to see numerous weapons mounted on the walls, this place was amazing

"Hey kiddo, come downstairs we got an order" the Metal Demon yelled at the foot of a staircase

 _"On my way"_ a familiar voice said followed by a scream and the sound of shattering glass

"(Sigh) not again" Mercury said placing his large hand over his face "that's the 10th window this month"

 _"Good Riddance"_ a Metal Demoness said dusting off her hand as she came down the stairs

The Demoness had reflective metal scales all over her body, long spiky gray metal hair, black jeans, and pink crop top that showed off her stomach, but her eyes weren't pure black like the man's, they were a sapphire blue

"Daughter, please explain why you threw another suitor out the window" the Demon of Metal said placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose

 _"Because I don't need a suitor, I'm perfectly fine being alone"_ the Demoness said grabbing a hammer off the wall

It was then that I recognised that voice

 **"A-Amber?"** I ask getting the Demoness to turn around

 _"Yeah, do I know you"_ Amber says as I take off my mask and my features return to normal

Amber's eyes grow wide, immediately she drops the hammer and embraced me in a hug, she looked generally happy until a confused look was plastered on her face

 _"Wait...you didn't die did you?"_ Asked Amber

"I assure you that I'm very much aliv..." I say as my body freezes up with blue lightning arch across my body

 _"Under no circumstances are you to remove that mask outside the room"_ Kaiser says with a serious tone in his voice as blue electricity sparking from his fingers(snapping fingers)

 _"Let her go!"_ Amber yelled turning he hands into razor swords

Amber immediately rushes Kaiser only to stop dead in her tracks as Kasier blasts her with massive bolts of lightning causing her to drop to her knees and melt her blades

"Stop this now" Mercury says stepping forward

With his free hand Kaiser pulls out his gun and aims it at Mercury's head, which only makes the metal demon laugh

"Do you really think that is going to work?, you must be pretty stupid" Mercury says taking another step towards my master

 _"Oh of course not"_ Kaiser says lowering the gun to Amber's head _"It's for her"_

"Again it won't even scratch her" The Metal Demon says rearing his fist back

 _"Don't be so sure about that"_ Kaiser says pulling the trigger

 **Momoko's Pov**

A few weeks after walking up in the hospital Katsuro, and Minato were cleared from the hospital, Shiro however refused to leave my side, even with his leg fully healed, for some reason he refused to see brother's

"Sh-Shiro?" I say getting his attention

"Y-yes Momo?"

"Why aren't you talking to your brother's?" I asked feeling slight pain from my wound

"Because I don't want to see them sad again, Katsuro has lost all confidence his strength, Minato has given up on talking to anyone because he fears he'll lose them because he thinks he is still the weakest of the three of us, I asked them to stay away from because when I look at them all I see is my failure as their brother and their leader, and what's worse is I almost lost you. Just like in the Labyrinth" Shiro said tears in his eyes

"Shiro I know we never shared what we saw in the Labyrinth, but...could you tell me what you saw?...Please?" I asked

"My greatest fear...I saw you being killed by my hand, my greatest fear is that I'll be what Mojo made me to be" Shiro said tears flowing from his eyes

"In the Labyrinth..." I say getting Shiro's attention "I saw Fear kill my little sister Kuriko, Fear may have been an ally but I still feared he would turn on us and kill the one's I loved" I say as tears form from my eye's "Shiro, I'm sorry about your sister, don't worry we'll get her back" I say making Shiro smile

"I love you Momoko" Shiro says getting up a plant a light kiss on me before sitting back down promptly falling asleep(it's nighttime)

As my eyelids start to get heavy my mind goes through the condition of the six of us Shiro can't bare to look at his brother's, Minato refuses to speak to anyone, Katsuro has no confidence left, Kaoru has lost her sports abilities Miyako is brain dead, and I'm here with a 3inch stab wound in my body. Moments like these there is no silver lining in the clouds, I couldn't help but accept the facts we were Broken, just as Kaiser said he would do.

 _(Dream)_

Opening my eyes I see nothing but darkness, in the distance I hear the sounds of battle. Running towards it I soon hear screams of pain, I stop dead in my tracks I look upon the scene in horror Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer were all on the ground dead with pools of blood form from gashes in their throats, looking up I she Brick fighting Kaiser, and losing, without hesitation Kaiser arches with blue lightning as he appeared behind Brick grabbing his heir and slitting his throat promptly dropping him, Kaiser's red gaze soon drift towards me

 _ **"Your next little Pink"**_ Kaiser said in an echoing eerie voice as his figured slowly started to distort

Next thing I knew he was right in front of me with his dagger in my stomach

 _ **"You've got guts little girl, it's time to see what they look like "**_ Kaiser says pulling out my small and large intestines

 _ **"Well look at that"**_ he says looking at them _**"just like everyone else"**_ he says wrapping them around my neck _ **" Your nothing special, just a stupid little girl who thinks she a hero"**_ Kaiser says kicking me to the ground which gave away forming a cliff

Once I stopped falling everything went black

B...om

Blo..om.

A voice echoed through the darkness

Blossom

Within the darkness a blue blade slashes through burn white fire illuminating the area. An arm and a face pushed there way through

Blossom, I don't have long, find me, please save me, find Fear he can hel...

 _(End Dream)_

I open my eye's and jolt up only to feel pain as my wound opens up, I let out a scream waking Shiro which immediately gets help

* * *

Please leave a review, and tell me what you think

And Remember

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	15. Sword of Desolation

**Sword of Desolation**

 **No-one's Pov**

Morning came and the doctors and nurses were conversating amongst themselves about Momoko's predicament

"What seems to be the problem with ms. Akatsutsumi?" Asked the doctor looking at her charts

"We have no idea, her vitals are getting worse since she was emmited, her blood work showed zero signs of toxicity, which rules out any kinds of poison, and the X-Rays show nothing within her stab wound, we have no idea what's wrong with her, everyday it's like more and more her life is fading away" the nurse said not noticing a short oranged hair teenager standing close by

"S-she's dying?" Both the doctor and nurse turn to see Shiro tears coming from his eyes

"Mr. Saito...we told you to rest" the Doctor says stepping towards him Shiro steps forwards until he is meet inches from the doctor

"Let me ask you something Doctor..." Shiro says looking at the doctors nametag "..Smith, if you were told that someone you loved was dying, would you sleep?" Shiro says stepping past the doctor

"Doctor Smith? What should we do?" Asked the nurse

Doctor Smith looked at Shiro who had the same look he had when he was 20.

"I had that same determined look on my face the day I found out my wife had a incurable form of cancer. I want you to find out what's wrong with her, that boy will not know the pain I felt" Doctor Smith says walking away followed by the nurse

 **Asuna's Pov**

Blood trickled down Amber's arm

"Im-Impossible...How?" Mercury said dumbfounded

 _"It's quite simple"_ Kaiser says releasing Amber from his lightning

" _Her metal skin makes for an excellent conductor, and my lightning overheated said metal to the point it turned liquid, your innate ability is Metal Armour, which changes the strength of your body, your daughter's innate ability is Metal Mold, her skin isn't completely solid metal"_ Kaiser says sitting in a chair that was next to a small bed with a fiery red Dragon

 _"But I didn't come here to fight, I just came for a weapon for the girl"_ Kaiser says placing a booted foot on his knee

Snapping his fingers the lightning courses around me stops, immediately I hear two more snaps. Looking towards my master I see him pointing his thumb at the seat next to him, with hesitation in my steps I slowly make my way towards him promptly sitting with my head down

"If you think I'm going to make you a weapon then you got another thing coming" Mercury said anger clear in the tone of voice

Kaiser didn't say anything, all he did was pull down the collar of his shirt down revealing his Familiar Mark, Mercury's eyes grow wide with fear as he gazes upon Kaiser's mark

 _"I don't need to remind you who my master is, do I?_ " Kaiser says pulling the shirt collar back up

Mercury calms down and helps his daughter up before approaching us again

"What weapon do you need?" Asked Mercury

 _"Well since you know who and what my Familiar was, I can say no Chinese Sword-Staffs, I was thinking of a pirate style cutlass but with the thickness and edge of a broadsword"_ Kaiser says

"As you wish" Mercury says through his gritting teeth

As Mercury grabs a large hammer off the wall, and pulls off a large chunk of Metal from his back spikes. Soon after I hear the sounds of a yawn, looking down I see the red Dragon get up and jump on Kaiser's lamp, which shocked Amber.

 _"Impossible, he never does that to anyone"_ Amber said looking at Kaiser in disbelief

Kaiser not noticing Amber's word's scratches behind the dragon's ear

 _"Such a good Dragon, aren't you Slade?"_ Kaiser said earning confused looks from both Amber and Mercury

Before anyone could say something Kaiser screams in pain as he grabs both sides of his head before falling to his knees

 **Kaiser's Pov**

 _"Such a good Dragon, Aren't you Slade?"_ I say smiling under my mask

Immediately my head begins to ferociously pound, gripping the sides of my head screaming in pain before I fall to my knees

 _Remember_

 _Slade_

 _Hellfire Dragon_

Once my head ceases its pounding my breathing begins to slow, standing up I'm met with three separate confused looks from Mercury, Amber, and my Familiar

"Kaiser are you okay?" Asked Asuna

 _"I'm..I'm fine..I...I just need some air"_ I say stepping outside

Once outside I look up at the fiery sky of Hell

 _"These headaches are becoming very frustrating"_

 **Asuna's Pov**

As Kaiser stepped out Mercury resumed forging the weapon

 _"Asuna..."_ I look at Amber who was standing next to me _"Now's your chance...run And leave while you can_ " Amber says as I shake my head in response

"I can't...I made a contract with him, if I don't do as he says then the people love will die, besides I gave my life to him to save my Brothers and the PowerPuff Girlsl because I was hoping he would kill me" I say with a look of sadness on my face

 _"What!? why?"_ Asked Amber

"Because I have nothing left to live for" I say soon getting slapped

 _"You have your brother's and Shadow, dont say you have nothing"_ Amber says earning a confused look on my face

"A-Amber don't you know?" I asked still looking dumbfounded

 _"Know what?"_ All of a sudden we both hear a loud bang of Metal against metal

"It's my fault child, I never told her" Mercury says ceasing his forging

 _"What are you talking about dad?"_ Amber asks as Mercury pulls back a curtain revealing a crystal blue mirror "Show me The Grave"

The reflective surface changed to show the image of a grave I knew all to well, Amber walk to the mirror and the look on her face changed to one of sorrow, a hand clapped over her mouth as tears fell

 _"W-What happened?"_ Amber sat next to me as I explained what transpired on that day

"...and with Him fading out of existence because of Fear he fled, but Fear's body turned to stone, black arrows were fired from the portal aim towards all of us, Shadow used his magic to protect us, however he was killed by a black tendril and pulled into the portal. All that was left of him was his ring" I say showing the black ring on my hand "Im so sorry Asuna" Amber says tears still flowing from her eyes

"Child go get your master, your weapon is done" Mercury says as I proceed to exit the building Looking around I see Kaiser rubbing the back of his neck muttering something to himself

"K-Kaiser, the weapon is done" I say pulling Kaiser out of his daze

Stepping up towards me he grabs my wrist

 _"Keep that mask on"_ Kaiser said sounding pissed

Letting go he walks into the forge, he was really starting worry me. following I put my mask on and step into the blacksmiths forge to see him examining the weapon before handing it to me.

Getting a good look at the weapon I see it was made with a mixture of gold and iron, the blade was a pirate style cutlass, with a slight curve, the handguard was made from smooth colorful Bismuth, while then hilt was made from smooth black petrified wood

 **"I-It's beautiful"** I say admiring the blade Kaiser pulls out a leather pouch from his belt before opening it revealing countless gold coins

 _"How much?"_

"No charge, just keep your infernal master away from me and my daughter" Mercury said pushing the leather pouch back to him

 _"Very well, you have my..."_ Kaiser said shortly being by a loud bang, followed by the rattling of chains

On the far side of the building was a black weapon case with a glowing demonic symbol bound and chained to the wall which was trying to bust open

"What was that?" I ask looking confused

"Something that shouldn't have made that noise" Mercury said backing away from the weapon case

 _"It's going to kill one of us"_ Amber said heading towards the exit, as cracks formed on the case

Moments later the weapon case busts opens and the chains snapped as a black and red disk flies out and strikes Kaiser in the chest, it was then I realized it was a red sword with a black hilt and guard, he starts screaming in pain as his wound began to steam, as I reach to pull the blade out I'm stopped by a large metal hand

"If you value your life child, you will not even lay a finger on that blade or else you'll die too" Mercury says pulling my hand away

 _"If he dies you'll be free"_ Amber says soon getting elbowed by her father

 _"I'm..."_ Kaiser said standing up much to everyone's surprise

 _"...Not..."_ Kaiser says grabbing the swords hilt causing red vains form on his hand

 _"...Dying"_ The Sword began to slide out

 _"Not...TODAY!"_

The Sword is removed from Kaiser's chest as the red vains disappear, immediately the sword vanished in a black mist

"Re-remarkable...the...the Sword, it's chosen its next master" Mercury said in awe

 _"What...the Hell...was that_ " Kaiser said catching his breath

"It was Titan, The Sword of Desolation, one of the three Legendary Weapons" Amber said looking at Kaiser "It has been sealed for almost 2 millennium's, any injury made by that sword is permanent, it's last master was the Demon God's younger brother Acheron" Mercury said

 _"Anything else I should know about the sword?"_ asked Kaiser

"The Sword of Desolation along with the other two Legendary Weapons come forth when you call upon them" Mercury said as black mist began to pour from his right hand

 **Kaiser's Pov**

Once Mercury said his bit, my right hand began emmiting black mist. As I do this a memory starts to forcefully plays

* * *

 _"Kaiser...don't worry I won't let them lay a finger on you" the demon said looking over his shoulder_

 _"Now Burn...Abaddon"_

 _A dark blue flame comes from his hand as it quickly takes shape, the flames disperse revealing a bright fiery red Axe, and it radiated tremendous heat_

* * *

 _"Kill...TITAN!"_

The red and black blade materializes in my hand while emmiting a dark vapor. With a smile upon my face I send it away opening a portal to Castle Akuma

 _"Thanks for the weapons, we shall take are leave now"_ I say snapping my fingers

Asuna instantly understanding steps through, before following suit

* * *

Leave a review please

And Remember

Live Long ,Have Fun ,and Never Make Sense

Because **What Fun is There In Making Sense**


End file.
